


Spideynova Drabble

by Vitaliciouscreations



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Spideynova Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaliciouscreations/pseuds/Vitaliciouscreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small spideynova drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideynova Drabble

It happened sometimes, completely non-intentional on both sides. It's just that Peter's house was furnished for three people, though it was a large house for that. But nonetheless, rooms were shared (Sam and Danny, Peter and Luke, Ava and Aunt May got their own rooms), bathroom space was critical, radio channel selection was survival of the fittest, and, of course, the living room.

Though the rest of the house was tough, the living room was a whole other story. The had developed some sort of tradition that they all gathered together to watch the evening news after dinner, whether it was about the Avengers or them. If it was about them, the team would appropriately mock J. Jonah Jameson to make Peter feel better.

This ritual would have been fine, except the seating was a little sparse. There was the couch, who seated three, the smaller, pink chair, which always went solely to Aunt May, and the large, super comfy chair, which was meant to seat one. The problem was that that seated five, and there were six of them, which meant that three people went on the couch, Aunt May got her chair, and two of them had to squeeze into awkward quarters on the big comfy chair. Truth be told, it might be comfortable if the two people were willing to cooperate to share the space, but them, being teenagers, weren't really practiced in cooperating.

Another thing was that because Luke was a little broader than the rest of them because of his gigantic muscles, nobody wanted to share the chair with him, because there was less room. Ava had lady parts, which meant it was awkward to share with her, so they let her have the couch with Luke, which left Danny, Peter, and Sam to wrestle over the last spot. The sad disadvantage was that Danny had awesome timing thanks to his zen-ness or whatever, which meant that Peter and Sam ended up 'sharing' the chair more often that not, and more often than not, that ended up with them fighting for every last inch of space.

"Ugh, move your elbow! It's poking me in the back!" Sam complained, shoving at Peter's leg.

"How about you get your sweaty armpit away from my face!" Peter shouted back.

"How about you both shut up so we can actually watch the news," Luke suggested forcefully.

Both boys "hmmph"ed, but settled down to watch as J. Jonah Jameson berated Spider-Man for saving the entire freaking city yet again. As the news story went on, they subconsciously adjusted themselves to become more comfortable. Peter scooted back a little, Sam moved his head forward so Peter could shift back. Peter laid his arm across Sam's shoulders to keep it out of the way and Sam cushioned his head on Peter's chest so it was out of the was and he didn't have to hold it in an awkward position.

The news continued on, as the two boys in one chair settled down, soon ending J. Jonah's rant, because ever since his brief stint as an Avenger, the Daily Bugle's rating had been going down when it came to Spider-Man negativity. The news moved on to media stuff.

"In other news, fans have been lining up at the door to see the new Superman movie," the blonde reporter said into the camera. "Allegedly some theaters even have people sneaking into the bathrooms at night so they can see the movie over again."

"We should go see that!" Sam exclaimed, squirming a little under Peter's arm.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Ava lied, smirking at Luke and Danny. 

"Same," the other two chorused, sharing meaningful eye contact. They all looked over at the big chair.

"That's okay," Peter said, shrugging. "I kinda want to see it. We could go together."

"You're buying the popcorn, Webhead," Sam stated, and then snuggled back under Peter's arm.

Boyfriends, Ava mouthed at Danny and Luke, and the four other occupants of the room, including Aunt May, hid their snickers behind their hands.


End file.
